greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunt You Every Day
Haunt You Every Day is the fifth episode of the fourth season and the 66th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith feels she's being haunted by her Mother's ashes, and Cristina is denied a surgery for a surprising reason. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 405MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 405CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 405IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 405AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 405GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 405MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 405RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 405CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 405MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 405LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 405EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 405DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 405NormanShales.png|Norman Shales 405RebeccaPope.png|Ava 405James.png|James 405SydneyHeron.png|Sydney Heron 405JackShandley.png|Jack Shandley 405Ryan.png|Ryan 405NurseJoleneandOliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper (right) 405RajSen.png|Raj Sen 405ErinShandley.png|Erin 405NurseJoleneandOliviaHarper.png|Nurse Jolene (left) 405FingerlessGuy.png|Fingerless Guy 405RaytheParamedic.png|Ray the Paramedic 405ClinicNurse.png|Clinic Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Edward Herrmann as Dr. Norman Shales *Elizabeth Reaser as Ava *Rocky Carroll as James *Kali Rocha as Dr. Sydney Heron *David Clennon as Jack Shandley *Dylan Minnette as Ryan *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Co-Starring *Bhama Roget as Erin *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Jolene *Jeremiah Hu as Fingerless Guy *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic *Linda Eve Miller as E.R. Nurse *Suzanne Quinn as Clinic Nurse Uncredited *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Arlene Santana as Nurse Medical Notes Music Gossip - Listen Up! (Official Music Video)|"Listen Up!" - The Gossip Katie Herzig "Fools Gold"|"Fools Gold" - Katie Herzig The Perishers - Come Out Of The Shade (lyrics)|"Come out of the Shade" - The Perishers The bird and the bee - Polite Dance Song|"Polite Dance Song" - The Bird and the Bee Get well soon (The Perishers)|"Get Well" - The Perishers I Will Show You Love - Kendall Payne (Lyrics)|"I Will Show You Love" - Kendall Payne Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Haunt You Every Day, originally sung by Weezer. *This episode scored 18.17 million viewers. *Brooke Smith joins the main cast as Dr. Erica Hahn as of this episode. *The nurses formed the club 'Nurses United Against Mark Sloan'. Gallery Episode Stills 4x05-1.jpg 4x05-2.jpg 4x05-3.jpg 4x05-4.jpg 4x05-5.jpg 4x05-6.jpg 4x05-7.jpg 4x05-8.jpg 4x05-9.jpg 4x05-10.jpg 4x05-11.jpg 4x05-12.jpg 4x05-13.jpg 4x05-14.jpg 4x05-15.jpg 4x05-16.jpg 4x05-17.jpg 4x05-18.jpg 4x05-19.jpg 4x05-20.jpg 4x05-21.jpg 4x05-22.jpg 4x05-23.jpg 4x05-24.jpg 4x05-25.jpg 4x05-26.jpg 4x05-27.jpg 4x05-28.jpg 4x05-29.jpg 4x05-30.jpg 4x05-31.jpg 4x05-32.jpg 4x05-33.jpg 4x05-34.jpg 4x05-35.jpg 4x05-36.jpg 4x05-37.jpg 4x05-38.jpg 4x05-39.jpg Quotes :(Izzie and Alex are carving pumpkins; Meredith comes in and puts her mother's ashes in a bag.) :Izzie: What is that? :Meredith: My mother. :Alex: Happy freaking Halloween. ---- :Derek: What is that? :Meredith: It’s charts. :Derek: Meredith… :Meredith: It’s my mom. I had her in the cubby and she was freaking people out. I was just gonna go put her in the car. Do you think that’s disrespectful? To leave her in the car? :Derek: It’s a little…. :Meredith: It’s not that strange. I mean, I’m trying to figure out how to put her to rest. I can’t shove her in the back of my closet anymore. I have to deal with her. And this is me trying…to evolve. I’m trying here. So, cubby or car? :Derek: You’re asking me if I think you should put your mom’s ashes in your cubby or your car. You don’t think that’s very very strange? :Ryan: Are those really your mom’s ashes? :Derek: It’s strange, right? It’s strange. ---- :Mark: (to Callie) And if there's anything you need me to do to cheer you up, I'm around. Day or night. Night in particular. ---- :Mark: You will not believe what just happened. :Derek: There's a kid looking for you. :Ryan: Daddy? :Mark: What?! :(Derek hands Ryan $5) :Mark: I am so getting you back for that. ---- :Cristina: I did not sleep my way to the top. I'm attracted to talent that resembles my own. Not that it's any of your business. Your comments were unprofessional and inappropriate. You know what? You're inappropriate and unprofessional! :Erica: This is gonna be so much fun. :Richard: Dr. Yang, did you hear it? Dr. Hahn has agreed to become our new Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery! :Erica: Looking forward to it, Dr. Yang. (walks off) :Cristina: You can't have my apartment. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes